Cuanto
"Cuanto" is the fourth episode of the fifth season of Boardwalk Empire, and the 52nd episode overall. It was co-written by Executive Producer Howard Korder, Executive Story Editor Cristine Chambers & series creator and Executive Producer Terence Winter and helmed by returning director Jake Paltrow. It first aired on September 28th, 2014 Plot Synopsis Nucky Thompson is forced to remain in Atlantic City when heavy rain prevents him flying to Cuba. He spends the time reconnecting with his wife, Margaret. Flashbacks to his childhood in 1884 follow him introducing his brother to the wealthy tourist lifestyle he briefly observed while working for the Commodore before his summer job ended. Nucky and Eli are caught trespassing in a room at the Corner Hotel by Sheriff Lindsay. He takes pity on them and brings them home for a meal with his family. While Nucky is out of the country political unrest in Cuba grows and Sally Wheet runs afoul of the military while looking after Nucky's interests. Al Capone flaunts his notoriety when Charlie Luciano visits Chicago to propose a criminal coalition. Luciano recognises Nelson Van Alden and exposes his identity but Van Alden convinces Capone to spare his life. Luciano's visit frustrates Capone and he brutally murders a subordinate shortly after Luciano leaves, then calls Nucky to warn him that Luciano is a threat. Appearances First Appearances Deaths *Cenzo - Beaten to death by Al Capone. *Sally Wheet - Shot by Cuban Police. Production Cast Starring #Steve Buscemi as Enoch "Nucky" Thompson #Kelly MacDonald as Margaret Thompson #Michael Shannon as Nelson Van Alden #Shea Whigham as Elias "Eli" Thompson #Stephen Graham as Al Capone #Vincent Piazza as Salvatore Charlie "Lucky" Luciano #Michael Kenneth Williams as Chalky White (credit only) #Paul Sparks as Mickey Doyle #Jeffrey Wright as Valentin Narcisse (credit only) #Ben Rosenfield as Willie Thompson (credit only) #Gretchen Mol as Gillian Darmody (credit only) Guest Starring # Patricia Arquette as Sally Wheet # Ian Hart as Ethan Thompson, 1884 # Boris McGiver as Sheriff Peter Lindsay, 1884 # Domenick Lombardozzi as Ralph Capone # Matt Letscher as Joseph Kennedy # John Ellison Conlee as Commodore Louis Kaestner, 1884 # Erin Dilly as Elenore Thompson, 1884 # Travis Tope as Tommy Darmody # Louis Cancelmi as Mike D'Angelo # Paul Calderon as Arquimedes # Michael Countryman as Frank Wilson # Nolan Lyons as Enoch Thompson, 1884 # Oakes Fegley as Elias Thompson, 1884 # Edward Carnevale as Cenzo Co-starring #Nicholas Calhoun as Sean #Joe Caniano as Jake Guzik #Matt D'Amico as a Capone entourage member #Christopher J. Domig as the Corner Hotel manager, 1884 #Lee Godart as Maxime Ronis #Tristan Laurence as Arris' assistant #Mike Massimino as a Capone entourage member #Rudy Mungaray as the Cuban Captain #Tommy Nelson as Ned Lindsay, 1884 #Grace Van Patten as Ruth Lindsay, 1884 #Jorge Pupo as the Cuban Bank Manager #Blair Sams as Mrs Lindsay, 1884 #Jessy Smith as the dancer at the Old Rumpus #Andrea Sooch as Pauline, the Lindsay's maid, 1884 #Sean Stanco as a Bodyguard Crew Opening credits #Meredith Tucker - Casting #Bill Groom - Production Designer #Tim Streeto, A.C.E. - Editor #Perri B. Frank - Editor #Bill Coleman - Director of Photography #Dhana Rivera Gilbert - Co-Producer #Pepper O'Brien - Co-Producer #Brad Carpenter - Producer #Rick Yorn - Producer #Allen Coulter - Producer #Joseph E. Iberti - Episodic Producer #Eugene Kelly - Executive Producer #Howard Korder - Executive Producer #Tim Van Patten - Executive Producer #Stephen Levinson - Executive Producer #Mark Wahlberg - Executive Producer #Martin Scorsese - Executive Producer #Terence Winter - Executive Producer #Terence Winter - Creator #Terence Winter - Writer #& Howard Korder - Writer #& Cristine Chambers - Writer #Jake Paltrow - Director Closing credits #Chris Place - Stunt Coordinator #Dhana Rivera Gilbert - Unit Production Manager #Joseph E. Iberti - Unit Production Manager #Jude Gorjanc - First Assistant Director (AD) #Ted O'Connor - Second AD #Lesley Robson-Foster - Visual Effects Supervisor #John Flavin - Co-Producer #John Dunn - Costume Designer #Lisa Padovani - Co-Costume Designer #Randall Poster - Music Supervisor #Cristine Chambers - Executive Story Editor #Russ Hammonds - Associate Producer #Pat Birch - Choreographer #Deanna Dys - Assistant Choreographer #David Yazbek - Original Music #Vince Giordano and the Nighthawks - Recorded Songs #Nelson Johnson - Based on his book Boardwalk Empire Videos File:Boardwalk Empire Season 5 Episode 4 Preview (HBO)|Preview - 5x04 "Cuanto" File:Boardwalk Empire Season 5 Inside the Episode 4 (HBO)|Inside the Episode - 5x04 "Cuanto" Reception Memorable Quotes References External Links *"Cuanto" on HBO.com *Boardwalk Empire Season 5 on Wikipedia *"Cuanto" on IMDb